Jun Didn't Hear Anything
by celengdebu
Summary: Shison Jun, tujuh belas tahun, memang sebaiknya dijauhkan dari pembicaraan yang menjurus, terutama jika orang-orang di sekitarnya punya maksud berlainan. Slight Tsune x Tomoru. Hyoutei 2nd Season.


Disclaimer

Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi

Musical Prince of Tennis 2nd Season by MarvelousAQL

Characters : Hyoutei 2nd Season

.

.

* * *

"Tidak, tidak, aku _pass,_" Tomoru menepis tarikan Jun sembari kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas. Jun merengut, sedikit tak senang karena dia sedang semangat melatih gerakan raket dan ingin diawasi, tapi sejak datang tadi Tomoru tampak tertatih, juga duduk saja serta memilih membuka-buka naskah lalu menghapal dialog. Wajahnya kusut, sesekali menguap sampai akhirnya Kikuchi tak tahan dan iseng menendang bokongnya. Di luar dugaan, Tomoru langsung menjerit.

"**SAKIT DONG, TAKUYA!**"

Kikuchi melompat kaget ke sebelah Jun, tak biasanya _dance master _Hyoutei itu berang hanya karena dijahili, "Er, _gomen_?"

"Sakit, tahu!Kenapa harus aku sih? Tendang saja Jinjin."

Yang bersangkutan spontan mencibir, "Enak saja, tidak mau."

Tomoru mendengus, rambutnya digaruk-garuk dan menguap sekali lagi. Persis karakter yang sedang dia mainkan, tapi Tomoru bukan sedang berakting, tentu saja, tidak dengan ekspresinya yang serius dan seperti sigap menggigit siapa saja. Jun berjongkok penasaran, telunjuknya menowel pelan tumit rekannya itu, "_Ne, ne, _Tomorun_._"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorun sakit ya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu penuh perhatian, matanya menelusuri sepanjang kulit betis hingga batas lutut yang dibalut celana khaki pendek dan mengangkat alis mendapati bekas lebam samar di dua tempat, salah satunya malah terlihat seperti cengkeraman. Ditariknya ujung kaus Kikuchi dan berdiri sambil berbisik-bisik.

Kening Kikuchi berkedut, "Bekas tangan?"

"Un, ituuuu~" Jun menunjuk dari balik bahu agar isyaratnya tak terlihat Tomoru, "Kenapa bisa begitu ya, Tak_kun_?"

Kikuchi menunduk dan mengamati sekilas selagi Tomoru sibuk membaca, kulit Tomoru yang putih membuat warna kebiruan itu terlihat cukup jelas. Satu lagi di bawah pergelangan tangan, satu di lengan atas. Kikuchi mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengintip dan reflek terkesiap mendapati dua tanda kemerahan di leher Tomoru.

"Wow!" sergah Kikuchi dramatis, Furu yang berada di sebelahnya balas terpana dan segera menarik Jin dari kursi piano, tangan mereka melambai rahasia ke arah Kuwano dan Nishijima supaya ikut mendekat. Jun menunjuk objek yang sama meski tak paham mengapa sisa anggotanya langsung melotot seperti melihat hantu. Kuwano bersiul sementara Jin menggenggam kalung salibnya erat-erat seraya merapal doa.

Mungkin akhirnya sadar sedang dipandangi atau mungkin terusik karena kerumunan itu agak menghalangi cahaya, Tomoru pun menurunkan naskah sembari mendelik pada manusia-manusia itu, "Kalian sedang apa sih?"

Bukannya menjawab, lima pasang mata kini meliriknya dengan cengir penuh arti.

"_Yahari otona da ne._"

"Aku tak menyangka loh."

"Pantas sewot sejak pagi."

"_Maji seishun~_"

"_Sasuga_."

Hanya Jun yang berkedip polos. Tomoru mengerjap, "_Na, nani_?"

"Badanmu pegal kan?" Nishijima tak buang waktu untuk bertanya, "Takuya bilang kau marah barusan," alis pemuda itu bergerak-gerak. Tomoru mengangguk cepat, "Soalnya pantatku ditendang."

"Memangnya pantatmu kenapa?"

"Sakit," jawab Tomoru heran meski agak malu juga, beruntung hall itu cukup ramai, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Sakitnya bagaimana?"

"Ba...bagaimana?" bahu Tomoru berputar bingung sebab mendadak mereka jadi mengelilingi tempatnya duduk, "Uhm, nyeri? Ngilu kalau tersenggol sesuatu. Pelan sih tidak masalah, tapi Takuya kan pakai sepatu, tentu saja sakit."

"Biasanya tak apa-apa kok!" Kikuchi mencoba membela diri (dan Adidas-nya), "Lagipula dari tadi mukamu muram betul, salah bangun ya?"

"Salah bangun atau kurang tidur?" Furu menyeringai dengan cengir menyembul pipi ke pipi.

"Kurang tidur atau tidak bisa tidur hayo?" timpal Kuwano begitu melihat mata Tomoru terbuka penuh layaknya terpergok mencuri kue, "Atau dua-duanya?"

Nishijima makin beringas, "Waw! Malam yang panas_._"

"Ngomong apa sih?" Tomoru menggaruk rambutnya yang coklat berantakan tanpa menyadari perbuatannya makin membuat mereka bersemangat mencecar, "Daripada menggangguku, lebih baik kalian latihan deh, masih jam delapan kan? Syuh!" gesuhnya mencoba menangkup naskah kembali menutupi muka dan mengerang sebal karena Nishijima berniat mengulurkan tangan ke arah pinggangnya, "Kento_ ecchi_!"

"Aku cuma mau memastikan."

"**Memastikan apa?"**

Sebuah suara menyahut rendah dan mereka menoleh bersamaan, Tsune berdiri memanggul raket di salah satu pundak, dagunya terangkat curiga disertai ekor mata yang menatap tajam. Secara insting, _silver pair _menepi memberi tempat di tengah-tengah. Poni hitam Tsune yang menutupi hampir sebagian matanya membuat pria itu terlihat menyeramkan. Jun pun melipir ke belakang Kikuchi, takut dimarahi.

"Ah, Tsune-_kun_!" Tomoru mengacungkan sebelah lengannya dengan napas lega, setidaknya dia selamat sementara, "Mereka iseng tuh."

"Aaaahn?" delik Tsune tegas, mengirim arus listrik ke seluruh bulu kuduk. "Memangnya kalian tak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Empat lengan menuding Kikuchi dan pemuda itu melongo sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Eh? Eh? Aku_? _Ta, tapi kan kalian yang menginterogasi, hei! Ow, _itetetete_!" gerungnya menanggapi sodokan ujung raket Tsune. Tak ada yang pernah terlalu suka jika kapten mereka sedang dalam _full-_Atobe-_mode, _"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa loh, Kentoyang bahkan mau pegang-pegang. Lihat saja tangannya masih di lutut Tomoru."

Nishijima menarik lengannya sebelum Tsune sempat melihat, "Cuma ingin tahu kok."

Dagu Tsune terangkat lebih tinggi dan kalimatnya meluncur dalam satu tarikan napas, "Ingin tahu soal apa, menyentuh apa, menginterogasi apa, dan ingin memastikan apa?" tanyanya beruntun, "Jawab dengan lengkap atau kupiting kalian satu persatu."

"Aku tidak ikutan!" elak Jun sewaktu semua menatapnya minta tolong, sepasang telunjuknya saling mengetuk sambil cemberut, _tare-me _melirik Tsune takut-takut. "Awalnya aku cuma minta tolong Tomorun mengecek gerakan, tapi dia tidak mau dan terus-terusan duduk. Tak_kun_ gemas, lalu pantat Tomorun ditendang—niatnya bercanda sih, tidak tahunya Tomorun marah-marah. Katanya sakit, lalu aku lihat kakinya sedikit memar dan ada bekas tangan, aku tanya ke Tak_kun_ lalu mereka ikut datang kemari. Kelihatannya kaget, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kou-_chan _bicara sesuatu soal Tomoru kurang tidur dan sepertinya Kento-_kun _ingin memeriksa apakah pantat Tomorun betulan sakit atau tidak." Jun menaruh telapak tangannya di samping kepala, "_Ijyou, _Shison Jun _deshita._"

Tomoru meneliti kakinya selagi sisa anggota bertepuk tangan mendengar penjelasan Jun, tak menggubris apakah Nishijima masih berada di situ atau tidak. Dirabanya betis serta lutut silih berganti sambil bibirnya menganga tanpa sadar, "Kelihatan?!"

"Tentu saja kelihatan! Warnanya kontras begitu, memangnya siapa sih yang melakukan itu padamu?" Kuwano menyambar gamblang, mengrenyit kala Tomoru hendak membuka mulutnya tapi spontan ditutup lagi dengan wajah memerah, "Datang awut-awutan, mata mengantuk, tanda di sana-sini, sentimen, belum termasuk pinggulmu sakit. Aku bisa paham itu, jujur saja tidak masalah kok, kita ini kan teman dan sama-sama sudah dewasa."

Kikuchi sigap menutup kedua telinga Jun.

"Pertama kali?"

Tomoru menggigit bibir. "Uhm."

"Cerita dong."

"Tapi..." Tomoru berkilah, urung melihat Nishijima berdecak, "Ini agak memalukan_._"

"Tidak usah malu-malu_, _atau kami paksa kamu buka mulut. Bisa-bisanya sampai seperti ini." Furu menjulurkan tangan menuju kaki Tomoru, berniat menyentuh lututnya sebelum sebentuk raket terentang mendahului. Menepis sinis jemari-jemari yang berdatangan dan membalas tatapan mereka dengan congkak, "_Sawaranai._"

"_Buchou _pelit."

"Kami penasaran nih," Kuwano bertahan di tempat, Furu mengangguk dan Jin mengiyakan setuju, "Siapa tahu _sekuhara_!"

"Atau Tomoru dipaksa."

"Tomoru yang malang."

"Kasihan sekali."

"Pasti orangnya jahat."

"_Taihen~_"

"Kalian bisa berhenti mengoceh tidak?" Tsune menjitak setiap kepala selain milik Jun sambil mendengus dan hanya melipat tangan menerima protes mereka yang berjengit kesakitan, "Tidak ada _sekuhara _dan tidak ada yang namanya dipaksa, berhenti bicara seenaknya dan kembali latihan!"

Nishijima menyipit tak terima, "Memangnya ada yang bisa menjamin? Sok tahu sekali."

Tsune melempar tatapan tajam dan pemeran Taki itu langsung mundur teratur. Namun para member itu masih keras kepala dan menuntut penjelasan tanpa mengindahkan teguran Tsune. Tawa lirih Tomoru membuat Tsune menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Empat pasang mata terbuka selebar-lebarnya begitu Tomoru angkat bicara.

"Tsune-_kun _kok_,_" celetuk pemuda berwajah lucu itu sembari memijat pelan pinggangnya dan tersenyum, "Ini gara-garaTsune-_kun._"

Hening.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**"

Kuwano membelalak; meremas kuat lengan Jin yang berteriak karena dua sebab, Furu ikut melotot sementara kepala Kikuchi dicondongkan kaget, masih dengan tangan membekap telinga Jun. Anak laki-laki itu bergeming polos, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"_Maji de?_"

"_Buchou _yang melakukannya?"

"Sejak kapan kalian..."

"Astaga _buchou_!"

"Kok bisa?!"

Tsune mengerang sebal, "Tentu saja bisa! Kalian pikir aku ini apa?"

"Tapi, tapi ini berlebihan, _buchou_!" balas Jin cemas dan terlihat prihatin, "Mulai dari betis, lutut, lengan, sampai lehernya juga ada tanda yang sama. A, apakah _buchou_ memang harus sekasar itu?"

Kening Tsune berkerut, sejurus kemudian hidungnya digosok dengan tersinggung, "Pria tidak boleh setengah-setengah."

Air muka Jin berubah pucat dan mulutnya makin meracau ribut. Kuwano menepuk-nepuknya mencoba menenangkan, "Aku tak menyangka kau ini tipe sadis_, _kapten_. _Kamu juga jangan diam saja dong, Tomoru. Kalau sakit kan bisa minta berhenti!"

Furu menimpali, "Atau lebih pelan."

Mendekap kedua kakinya dan menunduk tersipu, Tomoru meringis riang.

"_Demo tanoshikatta..._" gumamnya menerbitkan tarikan napas terkejut dari para member yang tercengang, kepalanya menengadah seraya memandang Tsune dengan manisnya, "_Deshou_?"

Pria itu balas tersenyum, mengacuhkan sekeliling yang sibuk berdengung ribut. Diulurkannya sebelah lengan untuk pegangan dan membantu Tomoru berdiri dengan hati-hati. Tangan Tomoru pun menggenggam salah satu bahu Tsune, terhuyung sedikit meski pria itu cekatan menangkap. Bahasa tubuh yang mereka tunjukkan disertai wajah Tomoru yang memerah cukup membuat Kikuchi tercekat panik, "Ini tidak adil!"

Tsune melirik setengah tertutup, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kami tidak diberitahu!" tukas Nishijima tak mau kalah, "Harusnya ada pengumuman resmi waktu kita makan bareng di kedai _okonomiyaki_ selesai Hyouteimyu kemarin! Kenapa sih kalian diam saja?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian?" Tsune menyahut santai, "Lebih menyenangkan kalau jadi rahasia, _naa?_"

Tomoru terkikik, "Tapi benar kata Hiro-_kun, _pelan sedikit dong."

"Mana bisa? Aku kan sedang bersemangat," elak Tsune, merapikan poni coklat Tomoru yang menutupi dahi. Kicau 'Ooooh!' terdengar bersamaan dari para anggota di sekitar, "Lagipula semalam kau bilang tidak keberatan."

"Tapi kan sakiiiit, Tsune-_kun _mencengkeram terlalu kencang, leherku sampai merah. Lihat nih. Pinggangku juga kebas."

Kuwano menelan ludah.

"Kalau tidak begitu, nanti Tomoru lepas kendali."

Nishijima mematung.

"Tapi kan tidak harus dari belakang, tiga kali lagi."

Kikuchi kembali terkesiap.

"_..._soalnya aku tidak tahan."

Jin langsung merasa pusing.

"Lain kali Tsune-_kun _yang di bawah. Punggungku capek."

Furu terbatuk.

"Tidak mau. Aku kan kapten," Tsune menggamit raket dengan dada membusung dan Tomoru meringis lagi seraya memukul lengan pria itu, "_Kankenai~_"

"Kau senang kan?"

"_Mou._"

Keduanya saling lempar sindir menggoda sampai akhirnya Kuwano berdehem serta menyela canggung, "Jadi semalaman kalian...uhm, berdua? Lalu Tomoru menginap di tempat _buchou_?"

"Mmm, iya. Soalnya aku capek sekali."

Nishijima membatin tertahan, "Jelas saja, tiga kali."

"_Buchou_ kitaluar biasa_._"

"Aish! Berhenti ngobrolnya!" gesuh Tsune begitu sadar mereka membuang waktu lima belas menit dan nyaris dipelototi Motoyama-_sensei, _raketnya dikibas menyuruh mereka pergi dan berdecak karena Kuwano tak mau berhenti berbisik-bisik pada Nishijima di sebelahnya, sesekali mencuri satu-dua cibiran sinis yang dapat didengar Tsune sebagai '_...sadis,' _atau '_buchou orangnya mesum,_' dan sejumlah kalimat lain. Furu sibuk mengambilkan minum untuk Jin yang tergolek seperti anak anjing di lantai hall dan merapal terus menerus. Tomoru memandang punggung mereka seraya menggerut dagu dan bergumam sendiri. Juga mengucapkan terima kasih saat Tsune menyodorkan buku naskah miliknya sambil menyingkirkan rambut di pelipis Tomoru, "Nanti pulang bersamaku?"

"Boleh."

"Mampir ke _konbini_ dulu ya?"

"Hmmm."

Kikuchi hendak berkomentar akan percakapan itu sewaktu lengannya dicubit Jun, "Ow, sakit, ada apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengarahkan telunjuk pada kedua telinganya yang ditutup Kikuchi.

"Eh, iya, maaf," lengan itu terlepas diiringi bahu Jun yang berkedik maklum, agak curang juga karena dia tak pernah boleh turut andil dalam diskusi jika masalahnya terlalu rumit atau belum boleh didengar oleh delapan belas tahun ke bawah. Walau dalam hati Jun berpikir bahwa sepertinya masalah luka lebam di kaki Tomoru bukan hal yang harus disembunyikan. Toh cuma lebam kan? Apanya yang aneh?

Selagi kepala Jun bergerak kiri-kanan dan menebak, Kikuchi menghampiri Tsune yang masih betah memainkan keriting halus rambut Tomoru layaknya dunia milik berdua (di penglihatan Kikuchi). Ditowelnya kapten berhidung mancung itu dan bertanya curiga, "Yang tadi betulan?"

Tsune mendelik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kalian...er, semalam..." alis Kikuchi meliuk-liuk, "Serius?"

Tomoru memandangnya sembari tertawa kecil, "Jangan tanya lagi ah. Sana latihan."

"Ck, ck, ck. Lain kali aku menuntut cerita yang lebih lengkap." Kikuchi menjentikkan jari serta menepuk bahu Tsune sembari membungkuk hormat. "_Buchou _memang pria sejati."

Kemudian dia ngeloyor pergi untuk bergabung bersama dua rekannya yang asyik bergunjing. Jun memutar-mutar raket di tangan seraya berjingkat menghampiri Tomoru, "Memangnya tadi kalian mendiskusikan apa? Obrolan orang dewasa ya?"

Tomoru menggaruk-garuk hidungnya dan hendak menjawab, tepat sewaktu seorang pemuda jangkung bercelana tanggung melangkah masuk sambil menepuk-nepuk perut, mendesah puas, dan celingukan mendapati anggotanya terpecah jadi dua. Raketnya dijepit di ketiak saat Tomoru menyapa, "Buang air kecil kok lama sekali."

"Ditawari makan kue sama staff-_san_ di koridor. Mana yang lain? Loh, Jinjin kenapa duduk di situ? Junjun tidak latihan?" kicau Daiki sembari terkekeh. Pun mendengarkan penuh perhatian ketika Jun mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi ditujukan pada Tomoru, pemuda itu memandang ke bagian kaki lalu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oooh, membicarakan itu ya? Memang kelihatan sekali sih, sudah kubilang jangan nekat tapi mereka tak mau dengar," Daiki merutuk tak senang, gagang raketnya menyodok pundak Tsune yang mencibir cuek. Jun memiringkan kepala.

"Nekat apa?"

"Main seluncur papan," terang Daiki, bertarung gagang dengan Tsune yang memegang raket miliknya. "Di belakang apartemen Tsune-_kun _kan ada bukit kecil tuh, mereka taruhan siapa yang bisa turun lebih cepat pakai papan plastik. Dan sepertinya Tomoru jatuh terguling karena didorong Tsune-_kun,_" kikik Daiki sebelum sang kapten memotong perkataannya.

"Papannya tak mau meluncur, dan aku sudah bantu mendorong setengah jalan, tahu. Bukan salahku kalau dia jatuh."

"Mendorong itu artinya menekan punggung, bukan meremas pundak apalagi leher, eits, eits!" kelit Daiki menghindar dari sodokan, "Lagipula tidak ada yang berhasil kan? Kalian jatuh terus sampai tiga kali, dasar konyol."

Jun beringsut antusias, "Taruhannya apa?"

"_Sit up_," Tomoru merenggangkan lengan dan menggeliat pegal, "Aku tak pernah bisa bangkit kalau kakiku tidak dipegang, tapi Tsune-_kun _menahannya terlalu kencang. Sadar tidak sih tangannya keras?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang pria tidak boleh setengah-setengah, kalau nanti kau curang dan cuma bangkit sampai beberapa derajat kan tidak seru."

"Konyol," ulang Daiki selagi kedua rekannya saling pukul lengan. Dilihatnya Jun berkedip lucu karena merasa tertarik, "Besok pagi kalau luka di kakinya bertambah, acuh saja dan jangan bertanya. Paling-paling melindas kerikil atau ranting."

"Heee~" desis Jun layaknya anak kecil mendengar dongeng, "Kalau soal main-main saja sih kenapa Takuya bilang aku tidak boleh mendengar? Lalu kenapa Jinjin sampai berasap begitu? Dan kenapa Kou-_chan _senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"JinJin suka bereaksi di atas normal," Tsune beralasan dengan bahu berkedik, "Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Takuya menutup telingamu."

"...dan kenapa Kento nyengir terus dari tadi," timpal Tomoru heran, kepala mungilnya sedikit digelengkan, "Apa kita salah bicara, Tsune-_kun_?"

"_Saa._"

.

.


End file.
